This Crazy Life
by ChaubreyAndBrittana
Summary: I do not own Pitch Perfect. A little bit of Chaubrey.
1. Sometimes

Emma, it's time for school!" yelled Chloe. "Aubrey, can you pick up Coco from daycare and Emma from school? I have exams today." "Yes!" yelled Aubrey. Mornings at the Beale-Posen house are hectic. Emma has to get ready for school, Chloe for college, Coco for daycare, and Aubrey for work. "Mommy!" Yelled Coco. "What?" Asked Aubrey. "Emma is still asleep!" Said Coco. "Okay, thank you." She told Coco. She walked into Emma's bedroom. "Em, it's time to wake up." She said softly. "I feel sick." Groaned Emma. "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Asked Aubrey. Emma nodded. Aubrey guided her into the bathroom and held her hair back as Emma did indeed throw up. When she finished, she told Chloe she was taking the day off work and called in.

"Hi this is Aubrey Posen, I have to call in. My daughter is sick."

"Hi, we have on file that you are the adoptive mother of Charlotte Beale and the stepmother of Emma Beale?"

"That is correct."

"Oh, which one is sick?"

"Emma."

"Oh, you're just her stepmom right? Why not have your *snickers* wife take care of her?"

This made Aubrey very mad.

"EXCUSE ME?! EMMA AND CHARLOTTE ARE JUST AS MUCH MY DAUGHTERS AS ANTHONY POSEN IS MY FATHER. CHLOE IS MY WIFE AND I'M PROUD OF IT! AND I'M TAKING THE DAY OFF TO TAKE CARE OF MY SICK CHILD!" Yelled Aubrey.

"Okay, thank you. You have been called in."

But what Aubrey did not know was that that girl had no intention of telling that Aubrey had called in.

That's when Aubrey noticed her entire family was staring at her.

"What?" Aubrey asked. "Do you really feel that way?" Asked Emma, sitting on Aubrey's lap. "Yes, Em, you're my family!"exclaimed Aubrey. After that Chloe and Coco left, and Bree and Em snuggled while watching their favorite Disney movie. The next day, Em was up and ready to go, but Bree had caught the bug, she discovered this when she woke up on the couch alone sweating and had to sprint to the bathroom. Since Bree was sick, they decided to all stay home. But around 2 o'clock, Bree got a phone call.

"Hi, this is the NYC Adoption Agency. May we speak with Aubrey Posen?"

"This is she."

"We are under the impression that you and Mrs. Chloe Beale adopted a child by the maiden name of Charlotte Reels?"

"Yes?"

"Today, two girls were brought into the system, claiming to be named Bailee and Aubrey Reels."

"Please continue."

"We had further testing done and it turbs out that they are twins. But Charlotte's DNA matches theirs."

"Uh huh, so what do you want us to do?"

"We want you to adopt them. It would be immensely preferable if they were not seperated."

"Okay, I'll send my wife down to see what we can do. Keep in mind we have a 1- year old and a 5- year old."

"We know, but Bailee and Aubrey are also 1- year olds."

So Bree sent Chloe and Charlotte down there, and Chloe filed the adoption papers and brought home 3 kids. They all immediately ran off to go play, and Chloe said, "Their names are Aubrey Dawn Beale, and Bailee Eileen Beale, and obviously Charlotte Faith Beale." "Well, we can manage." said Bree.


	2. The Things We Do

yes but how will we manage? Ask Chloe

I don't know. Said Aubrey enter but we will do it somehow. Said Aubrey

just send Emma walked in, and Coco was behind her. then the triplets came out behind that, and Aubrey saw just how cute they were for the first time. they were adorable they all look exactly alike, and their names were in alphabetical order for some unknown reason. but all in all Aubrey loves all of them and all of them loves Aubrey Emma still wanted to have tea parties sometimes and Aubrey is always available for them. but sometimes her and Chloe have to do things that they don't understand. for example sometimes Aubrey has to help Emma clean her room and the little ones get upset and try to make their way into her playing with them until she finally gives in. but Aubrey loved all of them just the same. if anything we're hurt them Aubrey with blow. But Chloe however took on a much different thing she was mostly with Emma and she was a little scared about the triplets. She loves them but she's not sure they feel the same way about her. but they all love her and she doesn't know it. but Aubrey on the other hand was absolutely overwhelmed with her love they all looked exactly like Aubrey and Aubrey looked exactly like them on the other hand and none of them have their last name they were all The Beales. but Chloe on the other hand she was just kind of mortified that there was so many of them but she loves them and she always tried to include them for example often she would let them choose a pizza flavor because also they are very picky eaters.


	3. What are we going to do?

"Mommy!" yelled Emma. "WHAT?!" yelled Aubrey. "I love you." said Em. "Oh, I love you too!" said Aubrey. Chloe, however, was crying. Aubrey, Bailee, and Charlotte were really needy, and she seriously had to use the bathroom. "BREE!" Chloe screamed."What?" Aubrey asked sleepily. Her and Emma had been falling asleep. It broke Chloe's heart to ask her to watch the kids, but she really did not feel like wetting her pants."Can you watch them?" Chloe begged. "Why?" asked Aubrey. "Because, I really need to use the bathroom!" Chloe exclaimed."Oh, okay." Aubrey said. Chloe gave her the kids. While she was washing her hands, a problem arose. _THUMP!_ came from the living room. Chloe quickly dried her hands, and went to see what had happened, only to find Aubrey, dead asleep on the floor. _Poor Bree, _Chloe thought. So she gathered up the kids, and put them to bed. Upon waking up, Bree went to check on the sleeping kids, only to notice a dark pink patch in Bailee's light pink pajamas. _Oh great, _thought Bree. But in her time as a parent, she had learned never to embarrass a kid when they could not control their bodily functions. Instead, she lightly shook Bailee awake, and changed the tired one- year old into new pajamas. She then decided to see if it happened again tomorrow night before telling Chloe. When she finaly got into bed, it was 3'oclock in the morning, and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. This motion woke Chloe, who proceeded to stroke Bree's hair. Chloe was really worried about her, she was stretching herself to the point of unbearable exhaustion, working a full-time job, coming home only to take on a mom role. She was a huge inspiration to Chloe, seeing how much she did for all of them. Bree hardly ever had time for herself, and it worried Chloe to no end. Chloe was afraid that something inside Bree would snap, and she wouldnt be the amazing role model she currently was. The next morning Bree had to help the triplets change clothes, and helped them pack up for daycare. In doing this, Bree felt like she was going to pass out, but thought nothing of it. It wasn't until she had to run to the bathroom that she realized she was totally unready for work. She then proceeded to get dressed faster than she ever had before, and was putting her hair into a bun before she realized she was hearing someone banging on the door. She opened it to reveal a disgusted Chloe covering her mouth, holding Coco. Bree figured from this that Coco had an accident, as Chloe could handle everything except for the accidents, she could not do those. So Bree helped Coco out of her clothes, helping her get dressed, only to realize she was at fault for this, as she had forgotten to take them to the bathroom. She then ushered them all to the bathroom, only to find Chloe leaning over the toilet, apparently still disgusted. So since Bailee had a weird look on her face, so she hurriedly walked over to the 7-Eleven next door, only to find this occupied as well. The look on Bailee's face was getting worse by the second, so Bree knocked on the door. "Almost done!" chirped a stranger from the other side. "Please hurry!" she said. "I have three one-year olds!" she exclaimed. The voice on the other side suddenly turned nasty, and said" Well I have a full bladder, so..." Then the clerk informed Bree that this person did this once a week to mess with people, and called the cops. The cops came and escorted the person out, and Bailee ran inside. So one by one, they used the bathroom and left. When they got home, they found a pale Chloe taking Pepto-Bismol, as per usual. Bree knew the routine. Chloe would take meds, then she would go over what happened, a trait Chloe has that makes her a good person, but also betrays her at times. She would go over what happened, discover she could not keep the meds down, throw them up, and take them again. This had happened once or twice now, and it killed Bree everytime.


	4. We can smile through it all

"Chlo?" asked Bree softly. "What?" asked Chloe. "I'm going to drop them off at daycare and school, I can give you a ride to classes." said Bree "Okay." said Chloe. So they got in the car, and Bree could see Chloe deep in thought. "Chlo, if you need me to pull over, just tell me." said Bree. "Okay." whispered Chloe. Just the anticipation of pulling over made Bree sick to her stomach with nerves. "Oh no. You will not do this, you will not make poor Bree pull over, Chloe Anne Beale. You will vomit out the window if you have to." Bree heard Chloe whisper. Very soon, Chloe started to roll down the window."What are you doing, Chlo?" asked Bree. "Nothing." replied Chloe. But Bree halted to a stop, and Chloe was thankful for this. Bree went around the car, just to help Chloe not get vomit all over herself. It almost made Bree herself vomit, but managed to not do so. When Chloe was finished, they climbed back in the car, and strangely enough, Aubree was crying. "What's wrong?" asked Bree. "My tummy hurts!" wailed Aubree. Chloe laughed and said, "She truly is a mini-you." So Bree took Aubree out of the car, and Aubree vomited quite a bit, considering her size, while Bree rubbed circles on her back. Again, Bree was sick to her stomach, but stayed strong. Soon, Aubree was back in her car seat, and they were at daycare. The daycare leader, their personal friend Stacie, was truly concerned about how pale Aubree was, but she explained her reaction to seeing Chloe vomit, and Stacie understood. When this was done, she dropped Chloe off at college. When she thought Chloe was gone, she burst into tears right there in the parking lot. But unbeknownst to Bree, Chloe saw the whole thing. It was seriously scary for Chloe, knowing that she could be so strong, in a carful of vomiting people(Emma having vomited on the floor with no warning), four kids with full bladders, and everything else Bree had on her plate. Then Bree dried her eyes and went to work, arriving just on time. When she got there, she was greeted by her angry father. "So, you decided to just skip work the last two days, huh?" he shouted. "No, of course not. As you are aware, Chloe is attending college courses, and Emma awoke with a fever, and was vomiting, so I called in. The next day, I had caught Emma's bug, so I called in again. I would never be so irresponsible as to not call in, as I do not wish to run the risk of getting fired, so I can continue to support my family." Bree stated. "Well, Jeanette never said that you called in. But of course, we have had a problem, wher if she holds any kind of grudge, she will refuse to say you called in. So would you be so kind as to call Chloe, to see if she can verify you were not here?" he asked kindly. "Yes, I will do so now." So she called Chloe, and she told him the same thing Bree had, so Jeanette ended up getting fired. When she picked everyone up later that day, they were all bright and happy, so for their sake she masked her pain with a smile, even though she fully intended to release her frustration into the toilet later on. As usual, Emma had interesting stories, and as usual, Bree listened to them all. But while this exchange was happening, Bree noticed Chloe looking at her, worried. She decided not to ask why, however. When they got home, Bree fielded another call.

"This is the NYC adoption agency. May we speak to Aubrey Posen?"

"This is she. Is there a fourth one or something?"

"No, we called to let you know you have been pre-approved to adopt 9-month old twins, Alaina and Luna Lancaster. Would you please send someone down?"

"Yes."

So she went to talk to Chloe. Chloe was torn, knowing four kids were running Bree into the ground, but also knowing Bree would be crushed if she said no. So, Chloe came home with Alaina and Luna Beale. Chloe was worried about the toll it would take on Bree's mental health, but she let it happen. That night, when everyone was asleep, or so she thought, she snuck into the triplets' bedroom, and once again noticed the wet patch in Bailee's front. She once again helped Bailee change clothes, and then laid her back down. Then, she went into the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet and threw up until her stomach was empty. Then, there she sat, dry heaving. But, unnoticed by Bree, Chloe was hiding in a closet(she had played hide and seek with emma and fallen asleep there) she was silently sobbing in the closet. Somewhere along the line, the sobs were no longer silent, and Bree overheard them. So she pulled Chloe out of the closet, and they sat on the floor and cried together.


	5. Why do these things happen?

Chloe and Bree awoke to a concerned Emma."Mommy, wake up!" she yelled."Okay, sweetie, we are awake now." Bree soothed the 5-year old. Bree walked into the girls' bedroom only to be met by total chaos. The twins were crying, the triplets had started crying because of it, and poor little Emma had been in the middle of it. She then began to have a panic attack, not knowing where to start. Chloe came in and intervened, making Bree sit on the couch to calm down. When Bree felt better, she walked in only to see a distraught Chloe in the middle of something that could only be described as pandemonium. So Bree took control, changing the twins, helping the triplets "go potty", and soothing poor little Emma, who was just as prone to panic attacks as Bree was. In a few minutes, everything was quiet and ready to go. Everyone under the age of 4 was ready for daycare, and everyone above age 4 was ready for work or school. Bree had a minor panic attack when Bailee looked like she was ready to vomit, but she was just pale from her medication. All three of the triplets had a mental disorder called ADHD. So Bree calmed down in a matter of minutes. They then went to the daycare, where they dropped off everyone except Bree, Chloe, and little Emma. Emma was being quiet, which is not normal for her, and when she looked over her shoulder, she noticed the little girl was shaking uncontrollably, having one of the worst panic attacks Bree had ever seen the girl have. By this time, Chloe had been dropped of at college, so it was all up to Bree. She pulled over and climbed into the backseat. Bree was the only one Emma trusted to talk about her panic attacks, so Bree began to soothe the little girl and try to coax out the source. "What's wrong, Em?" Bree asked softly. "My teacher says that our family is a mistake, because you and Mommy are both girls. She says she hates me. She says I'm dumb because I have panic attacks. And, she says that she would have all of us taken away if I told b-b-b-but I didn't want to leave! I love you and mommy!" she sobbed. This infuriated Bree. "I will tell your principal, okay, sweetie? Do you want to help me tell him?" Bree asked softly. Em nodded. So they got to the school, and Bree asked to talk to the principal. "Just have a seat." the office attendant said. Soon he came out, and they went in. "So dors this have anything to do with little Ms. Beale here playing pranks on her teacher by pretending to hyperventilate? Because that is not funny at all." he asked. "No, but she does have a severe anxiety disorder that causes panic attacks." Bree said. "But that is beside the point. I came here because she told me her teacher was calling our family a mistake, and that she was dumb because she could not control her anxiety attacks. Or threatining her that if she ever told anyone, she would call social services and report us for being abusive parents and have them taken away. I belive this is more than any 5-year old should have to deal with. I understand that Em will get teased by other kids because of her parents, but it is not right for her teacher to create a downright hostile environment for her. She is 5." "With all due respect, Mrs. Posen, this is not the first complaint we have had about Ms. Meyers. We are certain it will not be the last, however, we believe Ms. Beale here is thriving." the principal said. "Listen. I just watched my chi." The principal cut her off. "She is not your child. You are a woman. She was brought into this world by another woman. Therfore, you have no say-so here." "Well, I just watched this child have the worst panic attack of her life over this, si clearly it is causing her a tremendous amount of stress. I do not want this for her, and if she continues to be taught by this homophobic woman, I will have no choice but to pull her from this school, and I'm sure my wife will agree." stated Bree. "Fine." said the principal angrily. "I'm only doing it because Emma is the brightest kindergartener I've ever seen." he said. Bree just smiled and thanked him. In the car, Emma made Bree promise not to tell Chloe, because Chloe got extra worried whenever Em had a panic attack, and knowing it was the worst one she had ever had and she was not there, it could shut her down for days. Em did not want this, as she too was secretly worried about Bree.


	6. This has to be a cruel joke

"Bree-Bree, can we go home?" Em asked. "Sure." said Bree. But halfway home, they had to stop for a bathroom break for Em. Bree was a little upset, but Em looked like she would burst, so she knew she had to stop then. Then they made their way home, no more detours,(except when Em complained of being carsick,) and the fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up, she got another call, telling her that the triplets' real mother wanted them back. So Bree went and picked up the triplets and Chloe. Chloe noticed Bree was smothering the triplets and seemed devastated. When they got home, Bree explained it. Chloe felt a huge piece of her heart break. The triplets were nothing short of her birthchildren. When their mother came, she let Bree and Chloe say one more goodbye. They thought, for the sake of the kids, that Bree and Chloe should cut all ties with them. When their mom picked them up, Bailee hit her and screamed that she wanted momma. Then she slapped the kid across the face. "Em?" Chloe yelled. "Do you want to say goodbye to your sissies?" Chloe asked her gently. It broke Bree's heart to see Em have to say goodbye to her sisters for good at age 5, but it had to be done. Bree had filmed the whole thing, to have something to remember them by. She then remembered Bailee's special blanket. When she left the room to grab it, she heard arguing followed by a slap noise and a scream. Bree's stomach turned. She ran out, still filming, to see Chloe with a huge red mark on her face, while the triplets mother was yelling at Em. Em did not handle stress well, and she looked on the verge of a breakdown. Bree told the woman she was to leave and never come back, but she stayed. Bree finally had to call the cops on her, it was discovered that she was on drugs, and she was sentenced to jail time.And Chloe and Bree were allowed to keep the triplets! But Chloes face lost all its color. "What's wrong?" asked Bree. "Remember this morning when I was on the phone? It was to finalize the adoption of a set of quadruplets..." Chloe trailed off. Bree spun around and vomited on the floor.

**_Please leave reviews and prompts. I am running out of _****_ideas._**


	7. When things go wrong

So the next day, they went to pick up four more kids. Their names are Ava, Serenity, Isabella, and Addilynn. So they drove home, and Bree and Chloe started to get to know them better. Bree kept dozing off during this, and Chloe had to keep waking her up. All 12 of their family memebers were on the couch, and this was a huge problem for Addilynn, who we call Addi. She had to go pee bad, because Ava was hogging the bathroom. It got really bad, and Chloe noticed Addi squirming, and showed her where the bathroom was. So far, the only thing Bree had done was to fall asleep with Isabella, who we call Izzy. So Chloe then enrolled the new kids in a nearby school, which they would attend nearby Em's, but since they were two with little to no education, they were put in a head start school. Chloe was just standing there, observing how cute Izzy and Bree were, when she heard Em coughing. When Chloe went to investigate, she saw Em on the floor coughing. Suddenly, Chlo was dizzy. Really dizzy. But she heard someone calling her name, and she struggled to stay conscious. But she lost the struggle, and everything went black. "Chloe!" screamed Bree. Then Chloe woke up. She smiled and started looking around. When she stopped at a very scared-looking Ava, she motioned for a hug. Ava walked up and snuggled into Chlo's side. Chlo smiled and hugged her tighter. Then she noticed Addi screaming, and Bree ran to investigate. It was just her laughing, however. When Bree went up to hug her, Addi let out a real scream. Addi has PTSD. Well, all four of them do, but in different ways. But what triggers Addi is when you touch her ears. Her mother used to drag her by the ears. They had yet to discover what triggered the rest of them. Heck, Serenity had been hiding the whole time. So she went to look, andshe found Serenity hiding in a closet, asleep. _Darn, 2-year olds are adorable._ Bree thought. She picked up Serenity and put her to bed, only to have Bree rushing out to a bawling Alaina. Izzy was just standing there, thinking. Bree went to find Em, who was on edge still. The noise must have pushed her over, because she then started to hyperventilate. Bree took her outide and sat her down. She let her take a few minutes to calm down, and then said "If it gets to be too much, just tell me and I'll help, okay?" Em nodded at this, truly relieved for 2 reasons. One, she was calm, and two, she had pulled Bree into tranquility. When they went back in, it was worse. Aubree had an accident, Bailee was gagging, and heck knows what Charlotte was doing. _Okay, priorities first._ She took Bailee to tje bathroom to avoid getting vomit on the carpet, then helped Aubree out of her pee stained clothes. She tried to convince Izzy to use the toilet, but to no avail. Chloe was watching the whole time, truly amazed at how Bree took charge when this happened. She loved Bree, but she took on to much.


End file.
